Stormy night
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Ruby is not to fond of thunder storms. The only one up with her is Blake. Maybe she can make her feel better.


It is night out. There is a storm outside. It causes the rain to hit against the widows of Beacon harshly and rapidly. The lightning lights up the dark sky, and the thunder claps loudly seconds after the lightning comes. It shows no signs of stopping anytime soon.

Inside the dorm of team RWBY, all the members are in their beds. Both Weiss and Yang are fast asleep, not bothered by the raging storm outside. Blake is sitting on her bed, unable to sleep, reading one of her books. As for Ruby, she is under the covers, her pillow over her ears, trying to drain out the sound of the storm. With every clap of thunder, Ruby whimpers. Blake looks up at Ruby's bed.

"You okay up there?" Blake asks the young leader.

"I don't like thunder and lightning." Ruby answers from under her covers.

"It's not going to hurt you or anything. You are safe."

"I know! That doesn't mean that I still can't be scared of it."

"Ruby-"

Before Blake can say anything else, a large clap of thunder explodes in the sky. Ruby jumps in her bed, andwhimpers even more. Blake can see that Ruby is starting to shake under her covers.

"Do you want to lie next to me? You can come and read a book with me." Blake says.

Ruby pops her head out from under the covers. She jumps off of her bed, one of her covers wrapped around her body, and lies next to Blake. Blake moves over a bit so that Ruby has more room.

"What are you reading?" Ruby asks, resting her head on Blake's pillow.

"Some murder mystery book. There are ten people on an island, and they are all getting killed somehow." Blake answers.

"How can you read a book like that when a huge storm is going on?"

"I got use to the storms. You know, I use to be afraid of the storms when I was little."

"How did you stop being afraid of them?"

"Because, one day, I was looking out my window, and saw the lightning in the clouds. It was pretty neat. And I thought to myself, 'I'm safe in my house. It can't hurt me'. Also, I found out after the storm, that everything felt refreshed. The smell was nice, and I just came to start loving the storms."

The sky lights up again. Ruby braces herself as thunder rumbles again. Blake places her book down on her bed.

"Look outside." Blake tells Ruby.

"Why?" Ruby asks, holding her ears.

"Just do it. I'll cover your ears for you."

Ruby nods. She sits up, and turns to face the window. Blake places her hands over Ruby's ears, and looks out the window. The two watch as the bright, white lightning dances around in the dark, black clouds. With every dancing light, thunder follows it, causing Ruby to tense up.

"It's okay Ruby. Doesn't it look neat?" Blake asks.

"It does look pretty neat. I never really saw lightning in the clouds before." Ruby says.

"It's hard to see it sometimes, but when you can see the lightning, it is amazing. I love watching the storms."

"Can you take your hands off of my ears? I want to try to listen to it."

Blake removes her hands from Ruby's ears. The lightning dances once again, and the thunder starts to rumble. Ruby tense up again, but swallows a whimper.

"It's not that bad I guess. It's pretty neat though. They are like a dance team." Ruby states.

"What makes you say that?" Blake asks.

"The lighting is dancing around, and the thunder tells it what it thinks. When the thunder is only rumbling, it is does not like it. But when it is loud and explosive, it likes what the lightning is doing."

"Huh, I never saw it that way before."

Ruby grins at Blake. There is another clap of thunder, this one being the loudest of them all. It is so loud, that Ruby jumps into Blake's arms. Blake hugs her scared leader.

"I guess the thunder really like the lightning's dance that time." Blake says to Ruby.

"Y-Yeah. It did. Um, Blake?" Ruby says.

"What is it?"

"Do you mind if I stay with you tonight? I don't want to wake Weiss or Yang."

"Sure, you can stay."

The two lie back down on the bed. Ruby wraps herself back up with the sheet she brought, while Blake goes underneath hers. There is another clap of thunder, causing Ruby to move closer to Blake.

"Shh. It's okay." Blake tells Ruby.

Ruby nuzzles her head into Blake's shoulder, whimpering slightly. Blake wraps her arm around Ruby, and starts to rub the younger girl's back. As Ruby falls asleep, Blake keeps her eyes on the window, watching the storm move about.

* * *

Early in the morning, the storm stops. Blake sits up in her bed, and begins to shake the sleeping Ruby. Ruby opens her sliver eyes, and looks up at Blake.

"Want to come out and see what I was talking about last night?" Blake asks Ruby.

Ruby nods. Before the two leave, they change out of their pajamas into their everyday clothing. Careful not to wake Weiss or Yang, the two leave the bedroom. Blake leads Ruby outside to the courtyard. Everything is quite, and there is a cool breeze. Blake is right about what the storm does. The past few days have been hot and icky, but now it feels nice to be out. Ruby especially loves the smell the rain on the dry earth.

"I looked it up. The smell is called 'petrichor'." Blake tells Ruby.

"Whatever it's called, I love it." Ruby says.

"Glad you do."

"I could just stay out here all day long, smelling it."

"Want to read? We just need to find a dry spot, and we can stay out here if you like."

"I like that idea. Do you have another copy of the book you where reading last night?"

"No, but I just started it. So I can start at the beginning and read it to you, if you are interested."

"I would love that."

"Okay. You find a dry spot, I'll get the book."

Ruby looks for a dry spot. She finds a bench that is not all too wet. She dries to off with her cape. By the time sheis done, Blake has arrived with the book in her hands. The two sit down next to each other, and Blake begins to read the book.

* * *

**Okay, I was trying to think of a story for these two, and my ipod plays 'lullaby for a stormy night.' Thus, this came. Okay, I dont ship these two. You guys know who i ship Blake and Ruby with. But, when I write about these two, i try to write it so that if you ship them, you see the story as ladybug, and if you dont, you just see it as blake being a good friend (like how i do). Also, does anyone know what book Blake was reading?**


End file.
